From the Secret Files of Harry and Ginny
by BlackHoleOfTheWizardingWorldSC
Summary: Harry sees Ginny in a new light once he reaches the Burrow before his sixth year. HG... Very fluffy... R&R!


Disclaimer: Don't own, no matter how many times I tell myself, I don't own it...  
  
-- Tales Of Bathrooms Incidents and Cutting Apples --  
  
As fifteen-year-old-soon-to-be-sixteen-years-old Harry Potter finished packing the remains of what he actually had at the Dursley's. Where is Harry Potter going, you ask? Why, to the Burrow of course. That is where Ron, Harry's best mate since that day on the train, Hermione, Harry's other best mate, and all of the other Weasleys, whom had become his alternative family.  
  
As he walked down the stairs with his suitcase, broom, and Hedwig's cage, which did not currently hold Harry's pet owl, for she was out replying to Ron and Hermione's letter to him about them coming to pick him up by floo today around 1:45 PM, in his hands.  
  
'I can't wait to go back to the Burrow, see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny... ','Wait a minute, why am I bloody thinking about Ginny Weasley?' Harry screeched in his mind.  
  
"Weird..." Harry muttered as he entered the Living Room of the Dursley's house, luckily for him there were no muggles, or specifically, Dursleys, around the Living Room. Although, there were two other current Hogwarts attending students in that room, along with a Mr. Weasley and the Twins, strange as it may seem.  
  
"What is weird Harry?" Ron commented on his little statement not to long ago.  
  
"Nothing." Harry answered, sounding very unconvincing to them at all.  
  
"I was just thinking, honest..." He trailed off, hoping that they wouldn't ask what he was thinking about, for he wasn't to sure that Ron, Fred, George, or Mr. Weasley, and maybe even Hermione would like that he had been having his thoughts on the youngest and, not to mention, the only girl child member of the Weasley family. He definitely didn't want angry relatives and crazy friends jumping down his throat for it, either.  
  
"All right, I'll take your stuff Harry, and floo to the Burrow, then Fred and George follow, ("Fred, George pick up those Entrancing Éclairs from their coffee table!") Ron, Hermione, and then you. Remember Harry, make sure you say the words, loud and clear, so that the fire place can hear you." Mr. Weasley explained and gave them all a pinch of floo powder.  
  
As Harry not so gracefully fell out of the fireplace he realized where he was and all pain was forgotten. He was so happy to be back at the Burrow for the rest of summer vacation. He sniffed of Molly Weasley's home cooking that was to be served for the family very soon.  
  
He shot up and then went to look around the garden of the house. Once he was outside he heard a soft humming coming from somewhere a little ways away, just around a bend of the house.  
  
When he got to where the sound was coming from, he noticed it was coming from within a mass of vibrant auburn, soft, curls. Wait a minute, that could only mean one thing, this girl who was mesmerizing him with her soft and soothing music that was throaty and making him loose train of thought, was Ginny Weasley.  
  
Harry quickly tried to walk away only to be greeted by a cheerful, "Heya Harry, didn't know you were here already. It is very good to see you again." from Gin.  
  
He started blushing when he felt a pair of tender and slim arms wrap his waist in a friendly hug.  
  
"Hi, Ginny, how are you doing?" He asked her, liking her not so shy and fun side.  
  
"I'm great Harry, and you?" She asked him.  
  
"Likewise, it feels so good to be back at the Burrow and away from my FAMILY, the Dursley's house, if you could even call it that, more like a waiting room for Hell..." He trailed off as he started noticing all the curves that Ginny had and how the muggle clothes Hermione had given her, that were to small for her (Hermione), fit her every curve and crevice that she owned on the delicate body, which Harry liked to comment, had a slight six pack from Quidditch that definitely made Harry want to reach out and strake all the muscles of her body.  
  
He was abruptly shaken out of his thoughts by a very concerned Ginny saying, "Are you alright Harry?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine." He quickly lied, and he actually was smooth with that one for once and she didn't suspect a thing.  
  
"Alright, well that's good." Ginny Weasley replied to Harry's answer, "I'm going to go upstairs to my room now."  
  
Ok, I guess I will se you later, bye Gin." He told her as he watched her bum sway from side to side seductively, making Harry go back into his trance, as she walked back into the Burrow.  
  
Ginny had gone upstairs and went to the bathroom and got a towel, she was going to take a nice luxurious, hot, bubble bath to calm her down.  
  
As she settled into the warm water, which immediately relaxed every muscle in her body, she started to think about the earlier events of the day.  
  
'Harry must think I'm some kind of whore who can't get a guy so she throws her self at a guy so that he would notice her.' Ginny thought about when she had hugged Harry.  
  
'But, then again, Harry did hug me back.' She quickly added as an afterthought for her first thought.  
  
'I thought I was over Harry Potter... Ugghhh what is wrong with me, making up lies about Dean Thomas, just so I could get Ron to get off of my case and leave me alone for once in my miserable life, which isn't turning out half bad, all thanks to Harry Potter.' She concluded her chat with herself and sank into the bubbles and drifted off to dreamland.  
  
Five minutes later she awoke to hearing the bathroom door being opened and a raven haired, green eyed, soon-to-be-sixteen-years-old Harry Potter to be standing there pushing door closed and he turned around, to see a completely naked fifteen-year-old Ginny Wesley jumping out of the tub, grabbing a towel, and then wrapping it around herself.  
  
"Harry, w-w-what are you doing in here?" She managed to ask through her sheer embarrassment.  
  
"Well, I needed a shower and seeing that the door was unlocked, I came in." He answered her truthfully, giving her a sheepish grin.  
  
She started to turn from a rosy color to a scarlet color as she realized that she had left the door unlocked, which was very careless of her, considering the circumstances that she did have six brothers, not to mention six older brothers that could march in on her at any given moment. Even if the family hated them or they barely visited because of their busy jobs.  
  
Then all of a sudden she went from a scarlet to a totally red colored face as she noticed what Harry was wearing at that moment. It consisted of flannel pants that fit him perfectly so that you could see his calves' muscles when he shifted his footing from right foot to left foot. He wore no shirt, he had beads of sweat glistening here and there and those sparkles of sweat made his nicely toned pecks and perfect six pack look gorgeous from his almost six years of playing Quidditch for the Gryffindor House Team.  
  
She started thinking about the many naughty things she wanted to do to Harry and of the naughty things she wanted Harry to do her. This was like her dream come true.  
  
He wondered why she went completely red all of a sudden and he noticed that she was staring at him in a way looked like she wanted to devour him, savour his taste, and that she wanted him to do the same to her.  
  
'Whoa, Potter/Weasley!' They both thought simultaneously, 'This is Ginny/Harry you're thinking about, Bloody Hell!!!'  
  
Ginny quickly ran out of the bathroom and down the hall to her room.  
  
Harry took his shower quite quickly and then went down stairs, only to see Ginny Weasley just finishing washing a batch of apples.  
  
"What are the apples for, Ginny?" Harry Potter asked, desperately wanting to know, those red, juicy, tasty looking apples just waiting to be eaten.  
  
"They are for the pie I am helping Mum make for supper. Do you want to help me by peeling the apples?" She asked inquisitively.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." Harry explained.  
  
Ginny handed him a peeling utensil and they started to work. Harry peeling the apples and Ginny cutting them up. (The crust was already made... By the way.)  
  
A couple of minutes later, Harry handed another freshly peeled apple for her to slice. She started cutting and about two minutes into chopping the apple she cut her self with the knife.  
  
She drew her hand back quickly and sucked in air as she lightly held her hand with the injured finger. Harry looked up and noticed tears in her eyes from the pain; he couldn't bear to see her cry. It broke his heart when she cried. Harry couldn't stand this.  
  
"Ginny give me your hand, please?" He asked shyly, building as much Gryffindor courage, bravery, and chivalry to do this.  
  
She slowly and hesitantly lifted her hand to his. He gently cupped her hand and brought her left index finger to his mouth and gently suckled on her finger. Drinking the blood that was on her finger. Her blood tasted of cherries, no, freshly picked cherries.  
  
Once he pulled her hand away from his mouth he asked her, "Where is your first aide kit?" So that he could bandage up her wound from the blasted knife.  
  
"It's over in the cupboard by the stove, under the sink." She explained while pointing in the general direction of the fist aide kit.  
  
Harry stood up, walked over to where it was located, and pulled out the necessary bandages. He walked back over to where Ginny was still seated in a chair at the kitchen table.  
  
He took her hand in his once more and it sent shivers and tingles up and down his back. He gently and softly pulled out her finger and then wrapped the bandage around the cut.  
  
Once he was done he look into her eyes and he saw a longing desire and only knew that she had seen the same feeling prancing around in Harry's eyes. As Emerald clashed with Chocolate, she put her hand on his knees so that he couldn't move from where he was sitting, not that he wanted to move away from her or anything, and crawled up into his lap and ever so gently, that Harry couldn't tell if it was real, she pecked him on the lips and quickly let off, obviously wanting Harry to make the next move.  
  
He moved to wards her, she leaned down, and he leaned up, until their lips were at war with each other. Harry was surprised as he felt a lonely tongue, which belonged to Ginny, glide across his lips seeking permission to enter his mouth.  
  
He complied and soon the were having a battle with tongues, The apples were forgotten, the outside world was forgotten, the Burrow was forgotten, and all that was there, were Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. He was with his Ginny and she was with her Harry, finally, once and for all, Ginny Weasley received her first kiss by her dream guy, Harry James Potter.  
  
~*~FIN~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, do you want me to write another chapter to this? If you do, review and tell me please. If you review I will give you a virtual cookie and a virtual hug. Thankies and Toodles! -- Brie – BlackHoleOfTheWizardingWorldSC – SC stands for Shawn Carruthers!! 


End file.
